survival_of_the_fittestfandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is better known as the Angel of Thursday and Travel. Many refer to him recently as Cas, or the angel in a trenchcoat, as it is one of his more defining features. It is rare for the angel to wander out without his beige trenchcoat. He has led a garrison of angels and played an active role on Michael's side at the beginning of the first apocalypse, having led way into Hell in order to pull Dean Winchester from the pit. It is believed, however, that as soon as he laid hands on Dean he was lost to Heaven for good. Currently Castiel is symbolically married to the hunter, but resides with fellow angel and good friend, Balthazar. History Castiel once was a loyal and dedicated follower of God, he followed orders without ever questioning a thing. It wasn't until he was set with the task of raising Dean Winchester from Hell, as the man was destined to be Michael's vessel in the final battle, that he really started to question the way that things worked in Heaven. He followed the man he raised, helped out, and slowly started to sense the corruption that was the world he'd come from. It was through working with an old friend, Anna, that Castiel finally began to question the reasoning behind everything. He turned her in to the ArchAngels still, but as he turned his back on her being carted away with betrayal tracing her features, Castiel finally began to realize how wrong everything felt now that he knew what it could be to finally have freedom. When the first apopcalypse came, Castiel finally realized that the end of the world and Dean as Michael's vessel was the last thing that he wanted. Castiel began to do everything within his power to stop the end from coming. It was through these steps that he fell from Heaven. Just as Dean finally seemed to cave, betraying everything Castiel had believed, Castiel carved angel warding enchoian symbols into his chest in order to get Dean into the protected room where he would find Zechariah and eventually hand himself over to Michael. For Castiel, he felt like the one side he'd placed all of his cards on - Team Free Will - was finally giving in, it was like watching someone you would give everything for and take a bullet for walk right into the living room of their killer. It pained him too much to imagine Dean's body without Dean controlling it, he'd rather have died than live to see that. As it was, Castiel seemed unable to stay dead very long. He returned to the Winchesters just to find out that Dean had managed to change his mind at the last second, but Michael had ended up taking Adam as his vessel instead. When all options seemed to run out, Castiel led Sam to Lucifer where the younger Winchester stepped up to his own destiny and allowed the fallen angel into his body. They all believed that Sam could fight Lucifer, could force the other to throw himself back into the Cage, but when Sam failed at first attempt and Lucifer took full control, Castiel was ready to give up completely. It was Dean Winchester, who swore that even if the only thing waiting for him in that fated field was his two brothers killing each other, he'd refuse to let Sam die alone. Castiel saw for the first time just how thick blood ran, and just how much it was possible to love someone in your life no matter what they did. Dean refused to live without Sam, and to Castiel, that was what God had loved most about his beautiful creations. To Cas, he finally started to understand, he liked it better with the Winchesters. They became his Heaven. Many of the other Angels always saw the humans as imperfect, flawed, and because of their flaws, they believed these creations to be useless and too destructive of the world God had created. That wasn't what Castiel saw at all, at least, not any longer. He saw these humans rather as perfectly flawed, beautifully imperfect. The flaws and their mistakes, their weaknesses were their strengths. What was more beautiful than a man who would walk into the middle of a fight between two angels bent on destroying each other in the name of destiny, because he could not let his brother die alone. The Winchesters had been given a destiny, but Dean refused to follow, he made his own, and he saved the world. Cas realized that he would happily follow those two brothers into whatever danger they choose to lead him to, and he'd go down fighting alongside them tooth and nail. It was years later when he first made his biggest mistake, his heaviest weight. Castiel had the purest intentions when a civil war broke out in Heaven, himself against Raphael. Rapheal saw these humans as useless and meager, he had intentions of putting the end of the world back into motion, to build back from the ground up, he was stern, and meant to lead with a stern hand. Castiel saw the world lighter, better, and when he stepped up to Rapheal it was with intentions of granting the Angels free will, the ability to do as they pleased. But after making a deadly deal with the King of Hell, Crowley, and swallowing all of the souls in Purgatory, releasing virtually immortal demons onto the Earth... Castiel felt power surge into his head, and instead of granting Free Will, he killed all who had followed Rapheal, killed sinners and hypocrites on Earth, he made a wreck, he almost started his own apopcalypse. He broke the barrier in Sam's mind that blocked Hell from his memory, he hurt Dean for the purpose of his own power. Castiel died releasing the deadliest weapon on Earth, and he did so with regret and guilt flooding his slowly pumping veins. When he finally returned to Earth with little to no memory, Castiel did one last thing for the Winchester he cared so much about, and it meant losing his own sanity and breaking into a thousand pieces. He knew Dean would always care more for Sam than he ever would for the Fallen Angel, and so Castiel lifted the burden of Sam's pain and took it upon himself. He went into a coma for months, almost a full year, before he woke up just as a Prophet was created and the Word of God released. Now the Levithans are still running free, dead Hunters have returned to Earth, Hell is split into three, Lucifer is out of his cage, and Castiel just doesn't have the ability to fight anymore. One could really say that he's just given up completely, because fighting and hurting those he cared so much for? He just can't do it any longer. He still remembers the way Dean had looked at him when he realized what Cas had done to Sam, and he'll never be able to forget it. Destiel Casitel had always admiried Dean Winchester, he had never seen any human stand up against what they were destined to set out, and come out on the winning side of it all. The truth is, he had fallen in love with Dean not long after first laying eyes on him. Every little twitch and breathe that Dean took left the angel curious to understand it, he wanted to get inside of Dean's mind and know what made the hunter make his decisions. Castiel did not fully comprehend the love for family and friendship until he first kissed Dean. Their relationship has been rocky at best. It was during what one could refer to as their honeymoon period that Castiel and Dean somewhat accidently partook in an Angel Marriage, granting Dean access to touching his wings and fortifying that profound bond that had plagued the two for years. Just before Dean died in February of 2013, he gave Castiel a golden ring with the inscription ''Til Death Do Us Part. ''The wing was actually a result of Dean's most recent hunt, finding the ring grants the wearer immunity to fire, including holy fire. Castiel though, greatly injured following the death of Dean, has yet to learn just how strong this ring really is. Quotes "It's like I need to get closer to you, and nothing could ever get me close enough." "If I could choose a mortal life and die by your side, I would do it in a second. But as it is, I will stay with you and protect you until I can no longer pull you from the afterlife. I will not leave you." "It doesn't feel right to say good bye to you." "I never had a choice in loving him. I didn't have a choice in losing him. I've never had a choice at all." "I don't deserve your kindness, your respect, your forgiveness. Least of all, your love." "Eden and myself have decided to name kitten for each of our fallen comrades. You just stepped on Lucifer." "This seemed like a good place to be. I was not expecting it to be so unbelievably dull." "You always make fixing things look so easy." Category:Characters Category:Heaven